The field of the present invention relates to archery. In particular, an arrow holder mounted on an archery bow is disclosed herein that holds multiple arrows in a position facilitating loading and shooting the multiple arrows in succession.
A variety of arrow holders, or quivers, exist in the field of archery for holding multiple arrows. Such holders may typically be intended to keep the multiple held arrows readily at hand for reloading the bow. In speed shooting competitions, hunting, or other circumstances, it may be desirable to reload the bow as rapidly as possible to reduce the time taken between shots. Previous quivers for speed shooting are leg- or hip-mounted, or comprise ground-mounted holders or tubes. Previous bow-mounted quivers are typically on the side of the bow opposite the arrow rest, and typically hold the arrows in a substantially vertical orientation (i.e. perpendicular to the direction required for nocking, drawing, and shooting the arrow).